First Kisses
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Naruto and Konohamaru are at the Park and see Hinata an dher little sister they spend the day together and found out they really like each other and get their first kisses!


Naruto was bored and so he decided to take Konohamaru to the park. Konohamaru always respected him and looked up to him it was time to do something nice for him. So he packed some Raman and found Konohamaru. He found him at the Raman shop.

"Hey Konohamaru, you want to go to the park?"

"Sure thing boss!" he shouted happily. So they walked to the park.

They got there and Konohamaru went to go play on the monkey bars. Naruto went and sat on a bench close by.

-o0o-

Hinata took her little sister to the park today. It was a nice day out and she wanted to go out side. So she went to the park with Hanabi. They arrived and Hanabi went to go play in the sand box, Hinata followed her.

"Hinata, want to help me make a sand castle?" Hanabi asked.

"sure" Hinata said to her sister. Hinata went and sat down in the sand box. She looked up at all the other kids playing. Then she looked over at all the benches watching the parents watch the little kids play.

Then she saw Naruto watching a little boy on the monkey bars.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered looked straight at Naruto.

"Who is that Hinata?" her little sister asked.

"Um…n-nobody" Hinata said while she blushed a little thinking of what Naruto thought of her in a sand box with her little sister.

"I think it's somebody you know, who is it Hinata?" Hanabi asked. Hinata looked at her little sister's face. She couldn't say no to her.

"Naruto-kun" she answered.

"let's go say hi then" Hanabi said. Then she got up, but before Hanabi could pull her toward Naruto saw her.

"Hi Hinata" he waved at her. Hinata turned a slight pink.

-o0o-

Konohamaru was tried of doing the monkey bars and looked over to see what Naruto was doing. He saw Naruto waving at a girl with a younger girl about the same age as him. He went over to ask Naruto who they were.

-o0o-

Hinata and Hanabi walked over toward Naruto. "Hello N-naruto- kun" Hinata said. "Hi Hinata, is that your little sister?" Naruto asked.

"y-yes, her n-name is Hanabi" Hinata replied.

Then Konohamaru came up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, can we get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure in a second" Naruto answered.

"This is Konohamaru, I hang around with him a lot. Do want to get something to eat with us?" Naruto asked.

"S-sure" Hinata said.

They all walked to the Raman restrant. They got a table, sat, and gave the waitress their orders.

"So Hinata how are you?" Naruto asked. For some reason he wanted to talk to Hinata he never really noticed her.

"g-good" she replied.

-o0o-

Konohamaru was sitting across from Hanabi.

"so what's your name? I'm Konohamaru" he said.

_I wonder why her eyes are all white, I think it's pretty_

"I'm Hanabi" she said.

"Hanabi, why are your eyes all white like that?" He asked.

"My daddy says it passed down in the family, it's suppose to be good in battle" She said.

"Battle? Do you fight?" he asked.

"well one day I'm going to be a ninja like Hinata and be really strong" She said.

"Me too, I'm going to be like Naruto" Konohamaru said.

Konohamaru liked this girl. She could fight and her eyes were pretty and she seemed pretty nice.

-o0o-

Their Raman arrived and they ate up.

"Hinata how is training going?" Naruto asked.

"Good" she said quietly.

_I wish she would talk more_

Naruto looked over at Konohamaru, he was talking away with Hanabi.

They finished their Raman. They all got up and walked out the door.

"Hey Boss can we take Hinata and Hanabi up to the top of the Hokage mountain?" Konohamaru asked.

"If it's okay with Hinata, Hinata you want to go?"

"s-sure" she said while blushing.

Naruto lead them up his secret path. They get to the top.

Konohamaru and Hanabi start playing a game. Naruto sits on the ledge with Hinata talking, well Naruto talking and Hinata answering in one word answers.

-o0o-

Konohamaru was playing ninja with Hanabi, she was good at it. "Hey Hanabi your going to make a good Ninja." Konohamaru said.

"You too, want to go sit down by the ledge" she pointed over to the edge of the mountain.

"Sure" The both went over their.

"This has been a really fun day Hanabi" Konohamaru said.

"Yea, I wish this day wouldn't end" Hanabi said.

"Me either, maybe we can play tomorrow, I like playing with you its better then playing with my other friends" he said.

"Yea me too, your really fun to hang out with" Hanabi said

Konohamaru blushed a little.

_Why did I blush? Do I actually like a girl! Naruto said this day would come, but it's not that bad._

They have been up here for a long time and the sun was starting to set.

Konohamaru and Hanabi watched the sunset.

-o0o-

Naruto told a funny joke, and watched Hinata laughed.

_She's so cute when she laughs_

It was getting late and the sun was setting.

"w-what a beautiful sunset" Hinata said looking a the horizon.

"yea it is cool"

Naruto looked over a spotted Hanabi and Konohamaru sitting together watching the sunset. They were such a cute couple.

"Hinata today was really cool maybe you and Hanabi should and me and Konohamaru

Should go out again some time" Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

"it's getting late I'll walk you and your sister home" naruto said. Then he got up and shouted to Konohamaru and Hanabi that they were leaving.

They got and started down the path. Konohamaru

Behind them.

-o0o-

Konohamaru grabbed Hanabi's hand. He didn't know why he just wanted to. Hanabi blushed a little. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and they continued walking.

-o0o-

They got to Hinata's house. They them though the gates. They were at Hinata's door step.

"Thanks for a great day Hinata"

"your welcome"

Then Naruto without thinking leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He didn't know why, and was just surprised as Hinata at what he did. Hinata turned red. Then they looked at each other. Naruto smiled so did Hinata.

"see you later Hinata"

-o0o-

Konohamaru and Hanabi were still walking to the door way holding hands. Then when almost got to the door way where Hinata and Naruto were, Konohamaru

Leaned in and Kissed Hanabi on the cheek. They both turned red.

Konohamaru let go over her hand.

"Bye Hanabi see you around" he said and ran up to Naruto who was already walking back down the path.

Both the girls were red and they walked inside.

-o0o-

"Naruto I really like that Hanabi girl" Konohamaru said.

"Hinata's cool too" Naruto said.

"That was awesome let's do it again next weekend!" Konohamaru said.

"okay"

_I think I like Hinata_

**The end**


End file.
